


Just Getting Started

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Edward, Gay Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Alphonse, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night is still young. They have plenty of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood. I wrote this with a friend so it may be a bit different from my usual writing. It's mainly just sex.

"Al. Slow down, ngh... a little bit..."

"I can't. It feels... you feel so..." So good, so warm. So alive.

"Its been so long since I've felt you like this, brother. Held you... been inside you..." The words brought a heavier blush to Ed's cheeks, causing him to bury his face in Al's shoulder out of embarrassment.

"Al, don't say things like that! It's-"

"Embarrassing? More embarrassing than what we're doing right now?" He punctuated his last three words with a quick thrust of his hips towards Ed's prostate, causing Ed to moan loudly. Al didn't slow down as he continued to abuse Ed's soft spot.

"AL! I'm gonna cum, ah... soon..."

"So soon, brother? We're just getting started." With that being said, Al relentlessly started pounding into Ed. Biting his lip, Ed tried his best to keep his moans to a minimum but was quickly failing. Another hard thrust to his prostate made Ed moan so loud he was sure anyone within a hundred feet had heard him. He gripped Al's shoulders in an attempt to keep his body steady but it was proving difficult with Al's erratic thrusts.

Ed could no longer hold on and came, a broken moan escaping past his lips. At the seizing of Ed's body, Al came with a low moan, shooting hot strings of semen inside Ed's body. A moment of stillness passed before Al laid Ed down on the bed and grabbed his legs. Still rock hard, he didn't wait and brought his hips back before snapping them forward so he was buried to the hilt inside of Ed. Not ready for the sudden action, Ed gasped and gripped the sheets tightly.

"A-Al! Wait! Aren't you satisfied yet?!" Al stopped for a moment to look at Ed and gave him a mischevious smile.

"Don't you remember what I said, brother? We're just getting started."


End file.
